


Dia's Birthday Presents

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Happy birthday Dia!, Nesos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Dia, Kanan, and Mari all get together at the end of January first. They find out the members of Aqours all have similar ideas of what to get Dia for her birthday.





	Dia's Birthday Presents

It was pitch black outside when Mari knocked on the door of the Kurosawa household. Ruby is the one to open the door. She looks a little tired, but who isn't this late at night. It was Jan 1st, the first day of the New Year and Dia Kurosawa's birthday. It occurred to Mari this get together would be much more fun if it were on December 31st during the countdown, but she was a day late for that. Maybe next year.

Ruby leads Mari towards a room. Mari stepped inside to see her two best friends sitting at a kotatsu. Dia had her back to Mari, and Matsura Kanan sat on the opposite end of the table.

"Ciao girls~ Sorry it's so late!" 

Without even turning around, Dia responded, "It's fine. Come sit down before you get a cold." She raised a hand and motioned for Mari to come over. Kanan looked up from her phone and waved to Mari.

Mari walked over, but before she could choose a place to sit Ruby walked past her and sat at the only space available next to Dia. Then, as if to rub it in, Ruby snuggled against her elder sister, who wrapped her arm around Ruby's back. An adorable display sure, but Mari thought it would be cuter if she was the one being held in snuggle range.

Begrudgingly, Mari took her place on the opposite side of the kotatsu with Kanan. At least it was warm.

Dia raised her head from what she was reading, an idol magazine looks like, and asked Mari, "how was your day with the business?"

Mari groaned loudly and said, "Dia, I did not come to visit you at almost midnight to discuss boring family stuff. Being with you two is more EXCITING!" The word 'exciting' was said with a burst of volume in English.

Kanan nods and says," it's not as bad for me, but it sucks that we have responsibilities to do today."

"It can't be helped," Dia replied, "as we get older and more capable, our days off will naturally shrink as well. It makes times like this when we're together all the more important."

"It's not fair!" Mari said, "A beautiful woman like me can't be working this hard, or I'll get wrinkles before my time!"

Kanan put her hands to Mari's shoulders and pressed gently. The (very buff) arms on their own was comfort enough, but combined with the warm blanket Mari was in heaven. Mari signed and sank her head onto the table. Dia sighed and continued to wear her serious face.

"It'll be harder for you than anyone else, considering the hotel industry." Dia said, "Luckily my University was off and my family wanted me to take Ruby to the shrines."

"That's what I want though, New Years day is a BIG DAY! As soon as I can I'm declaring January first a holiday at all Ohara hotels."

Kanan snorted at this idea. "Call it Dia day," she said.

The idea of naming the first of the holidays "Dia day" was absolutely an idea worth merit in Mari's mind. That said, it was unlikely she could shut down Ohara hotels for the day after New Years; holidays in general tended to be a good time for businesses that cater to tourists and weekend getaways. It was important to capitalize on the wave of travelers.

Ruby raised her head from Dia's lap (when did she get there?) and said, "You guys won't believe what happened to day. Everyone from Aqours gave Dia a birthday present! And all of them-"

"Oh right!" Mari interrupted," we have ourselves a BIRTHDAY GIRL!"

Dia huffed at her and said, "You can hold your voice back. Nobody will be upset about it."

Mari giggled, for her Dia was being as strict as ever. Today, she was hoping to break down that stern face into the fangirl she knew and loved.

"Wait here!" Mari said, moving out from under the warm blankets, "I have a present for a special girl!" 

Kanan called after her," get mine too! I left it next to the front door."

A few minutes later, the blonde returns with two boxes balanced in hand. Kanan's box had no wrapping at all; it was a simple brown box about the size of a football with the shipping label still on it. Mari's on the other hand was much larger; the bright blue wrapping covered her upper body as she walked in.

"Happy Birthday Dia-chan!" She said cheerily, placing the boxes on the floor next to the birthday girl.

Dia bows her head in thanks to Mari, and then to Kanan. She gingerly picks up Kanan's box, and Mari could see Dia shake it slightly as if to guess what's inside. She then ripped open the top cardboard flaps and smiled while she pulled out her gift.

An Ayase Eli neso. Mari's felt her enthusiasm dip, but she tried to hold up her smile. Kanan getting Dia an Eli neso wasn't exactly a bad idea, but it did soften up the impact her gift would have.

Dia squeezed Eli agaisnt her chest. "It's very soft." She said simply, a statement for the room not directed to anyone in particular. Dia wasn't even looking at them.

Kanan seemed happy. "It was delayed and only got here this morning." 

Mari watched Dia carefully. Her friend was definitely happy with her gift, but at the same time her reaction felt restrained to Mari. Dia was easily the most passionate about idols of the three of them. Embarrassed happy Dia was adorable don't get Mari wrong; it's just that Mari was expecting a more explosive reaction.

Mari's eyes wondered onto Ruby, who was still leaning onto Dia and it turned out was staring at Mari. When she was caught, the shy girl squeaked and moved slightly behind Dia. 

Mari smiled, and said," Ooh Ruby-chan? Could you not help but admire your older sister's best friend? "

Before she could finish her sentence, Mari could feel Dia glaring at her. She couldn't help it! It was the Kurosawa sisters fault for presenting her with so many opportunities for jokes.

“Mari,“ Dia began.

“No no, that’s no good.” Mari replied, “This cute girl is watching me; I can’t just let her go!” Mari began to move toward Ruby, opening her arms to offer a hug.

Ruby found her voice and asked, "Mari-chan, did you maybe also get Onee-chan a nesoberi? A tera Eli neso?"

Mari froze. She was so obvious that even Ruby had taken notice. Her arms slowly fell to her sides and looked at the birthday girl. Dia luckily seemed unconcerned with Mari's feelings, and instead had taken a very strong interest in Mari's present.

A quick unwrapping revealed that Mari had indeed gotten Dia a massive Eli neso in her classic school uniform. She immediately hugged the Neso, but the head was so absurdly big it eclipsed Dia's head. For a while she just stood there like that, and for a second Mari thinks Dia is rubbing her face against Eli's chest.

Well certainly not as explosive a reaction as Mari wanted, but it did provide a lot of ammunition Mari would have to use later. This contained and adorable Dia Mari could live with.

"Way to one-up me Mari." Kanan said, having gotten up to elbow Mari in the side.

"Thank you Mari," Dia said, waking up enough to bow again to Mari," I'm going to put these in my room." Dia stood up and took both her new Eli nesos out of the room, but Ruby prompted everyone to come as well.

Mari and Kanan had been in Dia's room before. The bed was made and the floor was clean, even after any New Years Day excitement. Dia's desk was the only messy thing in the room, full of textbooks and papers stacked together. The only difference one might notice from this room to a traditional student council presidents, was the large poster of Eli Ayase on it behind Dia's desk flanked by a poster of Muse and a stack of idol magazines on a small bookshelf next to the desk.

At least, before there were just posters and magazines. Now on top of the bookshelf, and Mari had to look at an equally surprised Kanan to make sure they were both seeing this, was 6 various Eli Ayase nesos. Almost all of them had different outfits as well; ranging from Sunny Day Song to Snow Halation to Eli's casual practice clothes. Dia put Kanan's gifted Eli on top of two others, and left Mari's to sit on the floor. To Mari, it was unbelievable that Dia had suddenly gotten such a collection.

Dia turned to the stunned Kanan and Mari, and said," It's unfortunate in a sense, with 6 nesos i could have stacked them in a pyramid."

"Where..." Kanan began.

"When did you buy so many nesos?" Mari asked.

Dia blinked, and then turned to look at her new Eli shrine. "I didn't-"

"They were all gifts!" Ruby yelled excitedly from behind all of them," Onee-chan got lots of nesos for her birthday! Everyone in Aqours got her one, even me!" She walked over to the shelf and picked one of the two Eli's wearing a Snow Halation outfit," This one is mine, I think. Me and Yoshiko-chan both got the Snow Halation ones."

Stunned, Mari barely registered a slight discrepancy. "Aren't there only 8 Elis?"

Ruby's face dropped, and Dia straightened suddenly. "She got me something else." Dia said, and promptly turned to organize her collection, attempting to drop the subject.

Except it didn't drop the subject so much as exclude herself from it. Ruby whispered to Kanan and Mari that Riko has gotten Dia a NozoEli doujin, but Dia was trying to hide it.

"It's amazing everyone in Aqours thought to give her Eli merchandise," Kanan muttered, too quietly for Dia to hear.

"Well anyone whose been in her room noticed a distinct lack of idol shrines. That's a thing amonst idol fans right?" Mari replied.

Ruby nodded at this, "I have a Hanayo shrine, and I have a neso of Onee-chan and Ruby."

Kanan's brow furrowed at this. "Hang on," she said, "What happened to all those Ruby nesos we got with Dia at the arcade."

"Ruby... nesos?" Ruby said, a bit too loudly. Dia possibly heard because she turned to face them.

Dia coughed into her fist. "Mari, Kanan, Ruby, thank you all for today. Even if it's New Years Day, all of you make today feel more like a birthday than anything else."

"Aww Dia-chan!" Mari jumped onto Dia and hugged her tightly, "OF COURSE! We are best friends!"

"Mari, maybe don't jump the gun eh." Kanan said.

Mari nuzzled her face on Dia's, who seemed to be turning red. Surprisingly, she didn't tell Mari off.

Instead, Dia said, "I don't mind. Especially after everything that's happened this year. Having the three of us back together, and I mean- well, Ruby and I are a lot closer now too- so what I'm saying is," Dia was fidgeting a lot, but made no move to break out of Mari's hug.

All eyes were on Dia now. Ruby looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't want to interrupt. She continued "it's fine. It's good to show a little affection here and there."

Ruby suddenly get teary eyed. She jumped over to hug her sister, yelling "Onee-chan!"

Laughing Kanan joined in, giving the entire group a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this account used to be named NoNeedToBePerfect(Another Student). That name sucks, so I'm not Best Girl's penguin.  
> It's also best girl's birthday, so birthday fluff! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, and Mari doesn't sound like Mari. I've run out of time to write this, but I hope everyone will enjoy it. Dia buying a lot of chocolate in the sif story a while back and getting a load of ruby nesos in the other mobile game were both so cute! But it needs more Eli merch, so i figured this fic is Dia getting 8 eli nesos and a NozoEli doujin.


End file.
